Quick connect couplings are used to quickly and securely couple together two fluid lines (e.g., airlines, hydraulic fluid lines, etc.). A typical quick connect coupling includes a coupler socket that receives a coupler plug. The coupler socket includes an internal valve structure that closes flow through the coupler socket when the coupler socket is disconnected from the coupler plug. Similarly, a coupler plug includes an internal valve structure that closes fluid flow through the coupler plug when the coupler plug is disconnected from the coupler socket. When the coupler plug is inserted into the coupler socket, the valve structures within the coupler socket and the coupler plug open such that fluid flow is allowed through the quick connect coupling. The coupler socket typically includes a retaining mechanism that automatically secures the coupler plug within the coupler socket when the coupler plug is inserted into the coupler socket. The retaining mechanism can be manually released to withdraw the coupler plug from the coupler socket. A typical quick connect coupling includes a plurality of seals that prevent fluid leakage at the interface between the coupler socket and the coupler plug.
While existing quick connect couplings are quite effective, improvements are still needed. For example, improved techniques for facilitating assembly are needed. Also, designs that assist in eliminating leakage paths are also desirable. Moreover, arrangements that prevent valve parts from loosening with respect to one another within the quick connect coupling are also desirable.